A Story with a Beginning and an Ending
by LucyDragneel2009
Summary: So the cycle continues, Meliodas still hasn't managed to save Elizabeth, in a world that's been cut off from the other races for so long they've stopped believing in magic. Izzy has grown up in an orphanage ran by nuns, secretly druids that practice the magics of the goddess'. She remembers everything, her only wish for the man in her memories to find her. Rated-M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 - Her Dream

Title: A Story with a Beginning and an Ending

Category: Anime/Manga » Seven Deadly Sins/七つの大罪

Author: LucyDragneel2009

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Published: 06-01-16, Updated: 10-23-18

Chapters: 1, Words: 2,605

Chapter 1: Chapter 1 – her dream

* * *

Summary:

And so the cycle continues, Meliodas still hasn't managed to save Elizabeth, in a world that's been cut off from the other races for so long they've stopped believing in magic. Izzy has grown up in an orphanage ran by nuns, secretly druids that practice the magics of the goddess'. She remembers everything, her only wish for the man in her memories to find her. Rated-M for violence in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1 – legend becomes myth, myth becomes stories

* * *

There are no demons, there are no fairies, there are no giants nor giantesses, no goddesses, no elves, no dwarves, no mermaids, no dragons, no unicorns, no druids, no apostles of goddesses, no immortals, no fountain of youth, no giant pigs nor talking ones either, no hat shaped taverns, no swords to pull from stones, no magic.

Elizabeth had been reminded of all these things all her life, there are only humans, animals and plants and this big thing everyone would tell her was called "stories you tell to scare children into being good". She wasn't the reincarnated descended goddess with a man searching for both her and her wings to ascend her. No that was a story she was told a very long time ago by a crazy old lady and she wasn't supposed to believe everything people like that told her.

Elizabeth was nearly fifteen and according to that story her legendary lover would come into her life, in a very strange way very very soon. No, she wasn't as crazy as the woman who had informed her that this would come to pass. No, Elizabeth had dreamed about this man, every night for the last ten years, so many things that she had done with him, so many years she had spent with him, so many times had she met him for the first time and so many times had she died in his arms. Every time she met him he looked exactly the same and that was something she wished to question him about. Again, no, she wasn't crazy. It was the truth and it would happen, very, very soon.

Elizabeth was a fifteen year old child with blondie brown, gold coloured hair, her bangs covered her right eye and she had one blue eye and one amber. Her amber eye had been damaged when she was very young and she was almost completely blind in it so to save people from both asking about her disfigurement and her heterochromia she covered it. Elizabeth had grown up in an orphanage after being abandoned by her father so she was told but no one could be sure, after all. The man had apparently handed her to a woman and asked her to look after Elizabeth for a week, the woman had cared for her for that week as he had said and before she knew it three weeks had passed and the man never once returned. The woman had put her into the care of an orphanage. The woman her name unknown to Elizabeth had visited her when she was five and told her of her destiny and all about the other races, how when she was sixteen a man who looked far younger than his years, with emerald green eyes and blonde hair would whisk her away and love her forever.

Elizabeth believed that woman, she believed that, that was indeed the truth, Elizabeth counted down the days until her sixteenth birthday, she had one more night to go..."EVERYONE OUT OF BED! THERE'S A FIRE! OUTSIDE! NOW!" A voice screamed, Elizabeth's room was filling up with smoke as she awoke to the screaming, she glanced at the clock as she opened her window wide, she wouldn't go through the door, she assessed that the fire was just beyond it.

It was one minute until midnight, she would be sixteen in one whole minute. "...if you are real, then save me...there isn't any point to keep on living if you're not anyway..." Elizabeth whispered to herself, the clock chimed midnight and she threw herself down four floors to her death...

...

"That was very stupid, Elizabeth," a care-free voice said, from above her.

"Huh?" She groaned, believing she had just woken up from a nightmare as she peeked one eye open, "...five more minutes," she said yawning and closing her eye. Still half asleep to notice that the person carrying her was not a dream or her imagination but the real thing.

"Didn't know I was that comfortable...do I not even get a thank you for saving your life?" The man questioned.

"W-what?" Elizabeth yawned, blinking her eyes open.

"Did you jump out your window, whilst you where still half-asleep or something, Elizabeth?" The man questioned.

"What does it matter I'm dreaming anyway, am I not?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Nope, your not," he said nonchalantly.

"...S-Sir...Meliodas?..." She said, looking up at the man holding her in his arms, she raised her hand to her face and stared at it, for a moment trying to work out whether this was real.

"Yep! That's me," he replied, "how'd ya know?"

"I remember you," Elizabeth said, "I remember everything."

"Everything, how would you know? If you've forgotten something how are you supposed to know that you have unless someone prompts you?" He asked.

"Very true, Sir Meliodas, I believe that I know enough anyway..." Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, I don't need to explain all the reasons why I think you should run away with me then, now, do I?" He said, grinning down at her, he stood her up onto her feet, a hand sliding round to grope her cute butt.

She blushed squealing, "eep!" no matter whether she remembered this happening many a time, she wouldn't get used to it, "Sir M-Meliodas..." there was a slight question to her voice as her head tilted down, bashfully...this was cute. There was no denying it.

He liked this side to her he hadn't seen it in so long, his grin widened slightly as he said, "uh-huh, so will you come with me, Elizabeth?" He asked sincerely, giving her butt a less gentle squeeze before letting go.

"...Yes! Anywhere," she said, this was a different side, although he had seen her desperate before.

"That's good, will I carry you, seen as though you're not wearing any shoes?" Meliodas asked, wrapping his hand round her back sensually. Gazing down at her feet now dirty and wet with the puddles in the dingy alley way.

"Em...shoes? Oh, I'm fine," Elizabeth said, as she began to run her fingers along the wall, she counted in a whisper up to eight, before pulling out a stone in the wall and removing, an outfit and leather boots, "...I've been waiting for you," she said in no more than a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I take it you don't enjoy the company of druids?" He asked, although he knew that she found it terribly boring to spend her time with them, his previous experience of her growing up around druids is that she can sew and clean and hates their guts.

"Druids? So they do exist!" Elizabeth said as she elated with joy and accomplishment.

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" He questioned.

"You don't know how long I've had people telling me I'm crazy, because I said that Humans aren't the only intelligent race in this world," Elizabeth replied.

"That's ironic seen as though, there is an apostle of the goddesses disguised as an ordinary druid inside that building," Meliodas said, "we should leave soon. If they discover us we'll get into a bad situation."

"Okay, I'll be two seconds!" Elizabeth said, she waited a moment... "em...could you, um...turn...around?..."

"Oh, right!" He said, closing his eyes, although not very tightly.

"...I guess that's the best I'm gonna get..." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Yep!" He said, joyously.

"Keep 'em closed!" She snapped, very scary, Elizabeth, very scary, she thought to herself. She was too happy to be angry at hhim Elizabeth got changed fairly quickly and spoke up, "I'm done, Sir Meliodas, you can open your eyes now," she smiled.

"...Hmm," he hummed, looking at her hair intently.

"...what's wrong?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Your hair is nice blonde, I like it," he murmured, walking closer and taking a lock of hair into his hand.

"My hair is silver quite a lot of the time, which do you like better?" Elizabeth asked studying the hand that held a lock of her soft hair.

"I couldn't tell you."Meliodas said.

 _I guess he likes the original me, rather than the reincarnation I've become_ , "oh..."

"Don't worry! Your blonde hair is really cute! You're beautiful every way, remember that," Meliodas said, looking deeply into her one visible eye, "come on, we need to go, there's someone looking for us and I don't believe you'll survive an encounter with her." Elizabeth smiled.

"...why are you smiling?"

"I know you'll get me out of this alive."

"Fair enough."

...

"Hey, everyone, I'm back...or should I say we?" He added quietly as an after thought, as they walked into the Boar Hat, although, at one time, they had all been magical knights, running a traveling pub, that golden age as some would call it soon passed, where better to hide than the fairy king's forest?

"Meliodas, you bastard! You better not have done anything to her!" Hawk cried running straight for him, Meliodas removed one hand from his pocket and held the pig back easily.

"I didn't do anything to her," Meliodas replied, boredly, "well other than bringing her here, but I needed to do that."

"Captain!" Ban and Dianne cried together.

"Hey, Captain," King said, lazily looking up at the two of them as Elizabeth smiled and Meliodas held back the pig.

"You've returned," Gowther stated, before turning back to his book.

"So they have, Captain, Princess," Merlin said, nodding with a small smile.

"...eh? Princess?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Number one hundred and six," Meloiodas said, "give or take a couple..." He mumbled the last part.

"Ohhh," Elizabeth said, "that's when I first met you all, is it not?" kind of feel like the latest model of an iPhone.

"...Elizabeth, you remember us?" Hawk asked.

"Yes, all of you, just a little patchy, all my memories seem a little jumbled up," she replied, with a smile.

"Interesting," both Merlin and Gowther said.

"That's cool, so now we don't need to explain everything," Ban added. "Like how you shouldn't eat anything, he cooks for you." He pointed at Meliodas and he smiled whilst sidestepping towards Ban before bonking him on the head.

"Oh, I'm well aware, to only eat food that you make, Sir Ban." Elizabeth replied, keeping Meliodas' tease going.

"You did say however that Meliodas' cooking was delicious at one point," Gowther countered.

"Yes, I did," she winked at the puppet before turning her attentions back to everyone else, "I'm happy to see you all again," she smiled warmly, looking at each of the people in turn.

"We're all glad you're back too, Princess, we don't get very far without our chief medic," Merlin smiled, playfully.

"I had believed I was more than that to you all..." Elizabeth said, looking sadly at the ground.

"You are, of course you are, everyone loves you, Elizabeth," King said, as Meliodas gave a dirty glance to Merlin before focusing solely on his perfect long-term girlfriend, this Elizabeth was like a mixture of all the Liz', Eliza', Ellie' and Izzy' He had ever met, with her own originality smooched in between, all her past experiences would make her wiser to future ones, she most likely could fight, could cook just as well as him (he taught her) and she probably already loved him.

After all she had fallen in love with him so many times and she could remember all of those times, so she must be more in love with him than ever, he'd still give her time though that was something people needed, time and space, before they settle down after all it was her first day of being a sixteen year old girl.

"Especially, the cap'n!" Ban added, Meliodas smiled in a care-free manner, as if he hadn't heard.

She blushed "y-yes o-of course..." She replied, smiling slightly, although she was shy she knew how much he loved her he had shown her many a time, just how much. Whether it had been intense sessions of making love to her or simple affectionate gestures, he had proved that fact many a time.

"If Elizabeth has all her previous incarnations memories, doesn't that mean that she loves the Captain still anyway?" Dianne questioned.

"It would be interesting to know?" Merlin added.

"...Well, yes, I do still love Sir Meliodas..." Elizabeth said blushing pink.

"Course she does, that's why she threw herself out of a window with so much trust that I'd catch her, we've both always loved each other since before any of you where born...besides Gowther," Meliodas replied, taking a generous amount of breast into his small hand, no matter how cheesy the line, it was always fine as long as he added his perverted side into the fray. After all he hadn't seen this beauty in years.

"I'd have to agree with that," Elizabeth said, quietly in agreement, not even bothering about the hand on her breast, the groping was something that Elizabeth was used to. It had happened nearly every time they had came across each other.

Which begged the question: was he really a pervert if it was only towards the girl he loves?...probably, but still.

* * *

 **Original A/N** : This won't be continued until I've finished one of my other works, sorry but I will have to leave ya hanging until I've finished one of my other works, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I thought it was really cute!

R & R desperately if you want more there might be a chapter soon depends but I want to get my other story completed first. If this is popular enough then there will be a second pretty damn soon.

Yui out! Cya soon!

This has been edited and a few things have been changed you may want to re-read it. I'll hopefully get a second chapter up soon.

A/N: Has been edited again in hopes of starting this up. After ah heh... Years... Whoops...

My original plan was to finish the two stories I had in progress. Years later I'm back and I deleted all my previous works except this and one of my better short fics. My plan is to start this, now it won't be every week it might only be once a month but I'll try my best.

With love your dearest Yui!


	2. Chapter 2 - Our Dreams

Title: A Story with a Beginning and an Ending

Category: Anime/Manga » Seven Deadly Sins/七つの大罪

Author: LucyDragneel2009

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Published: 06-01-16, Updated: 10-23-18

Chapters: 2, Words: 1,691

Chapter 2: Chapter 2 - Our Dreams

* * *

Summary:

And so the cycle continues, Meliodas still hasn't managed to save Elizabeth, in a world that's been cut off from the other races for so long they've stopped believing in magic. Izzy has grown up in an orphanage ran by nuns, secretly druids that practice the magics of the goddess'. She remembers everything, her only wish for the man in her memories to find her. Rated-M for violence and lemons in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2 - What Peaceful Puzzles We Present

...

After the initial reunion Elizabeth grew rather tired after all she had only had a couple of hours of rest. She worried if the other children at the orphanage had gotten out safely most of all she worried for the youngest of the children, those who couldn't have gotten themselves out unaided. She lay restless in Meliodas' bed. She had discovered all of her old clothes, some centuries old still in Meliodas' closet. She wondered if perhaps she should think of them as their shared furnishings as she'd shared them with him many times before. Still despite her tiredness her worry kept her awake.

She rolled onto her side to face out of the window at the wondrous moonlit forest beyond it. She heard the door click open and she decided to pretend she was asleep. "I'm so glad your back... You don't know how lonely I've felt without you here." Meliodas said as he walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. His hand combed through her hair slowly.

Elizabeth didn't know whether he knew she was awake or not. But she decided to roll over into his touch and she wrapped her arms around his waist tiredly with her eyes still closed. His ministrations faltered momentarily before she spoke "I think I do... " she yawned, "I've felt the same loneliness up until tonight." A slight smile graced her tired expression. "I can't find it in me to really fall asleep... " she yawned again, "knowing that some of the children got hurt during the fire mere hours ago." Her expression falling with the thought.

"I understand, perhaps there's something Merlin could do to ease your worries." Meliodas gave a small smile, taking her hand and cupping her cheek as he moved to kneel beside the bed so his face was on her level. "Come with me." He instructed. Elizabeth sat up with a quizzical look and took Meliodas' hand in order for him to lead her out of their room and down the stairs.

"Where are we going, Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked as they walked out of the Boar Hat. The Boar Hat which had once been situated on Hawk's Mama's back now resided firmly on the ground Hawk's Mama now wondering The Fairy King's Forest as a friend and protector to all. The Fairy King's Forest remained off limits to humans, still some wondered in through the gateways throughout the forests of the highlands. Though the gates where heavily protected only allowing those with pure intentions or those in need of help through, those who did wonder in always stumbled across the boar hat where they would be aided and sent on their way with just a little mind wipe.

"We're going to pay Merlin a visit." He said with a smile. They walked through the forest hand in hand, passing by fairies of all different shapes and sizes, giants standing as tall as the magical trees around them. Everyone they passed stopped to say how much they'd missed Lady Elizabeth -as they called her- and hello to Sir Meliodas. Soon they reached Lady Merlin's research tower. Meliodas chapped on the door sharply, promptly it opened by magic allowing them entrance. "Merlin's ever the eccentric." Meliodas mused.

"I heard that." The contents of the room hidden in shadow became visible to them once they passed through the doors. Merlin spoke from a walkway above them lined in shelves of books, a large table sat in the centre of the room and the walls had various shelves of viles and objects, as well as more tables with various unknown equipment. Wooden doors where dotted around the room which lead to more mysteriousness.

"Hey Merlin, we where hoping you could let Elizabeth see the orphanage where she grew up so she could check on the damage of the fire." Meliodas said ignoring her previous statement. His usual smile played across his lips, his eyes remaining their unrevealing emerald.

"Well of course, Merlin's magical item 592, the all seeing orb." Merlin kept down from the walkway floating slowly to the ground. Holding her palm out flat and waving her other arm around it a dark orb appeared, "Simply gaze into it and picture the people you wish to see in your minds eye."

Elizabeth gazed into the orb and it showed her all of the people she had been living with up until just the day previous. They where all at a hospital being checked out for injuries and one be one they all seemed to be checked and turning out fine. "I told you before didn't I Elizabeth, the people who where looking after you where Druids. They most likely healed everyone before they even left the building."

"I'm glad everyone's okay." Elizabeth replied. "Thank you for showing me this Lady Merlin." _I know I can sleep easy now knowing everyone's okay. I can't believe after all these years of waiting I'm finally together with Sir Meliodas and all my friends. They're every bit as nice as I remembered them to be._

"Anything for you Sis-sis." Merlin replied.

...

Elizabeth and Meliodas returned to The Boar Hat. Upon changing clothes and climbing into bed together Elizabeth and Meliodas promptly realise that the sun is just rising through the trees out the window and that they spent the whole night awake. Closing the curtains tightly and choosing to pretend the sun doesn't exist they go to sleep in each other's arms for the first time in sixteen years. Having Meliodas right next to her Elizabeth drifts off easily for the first time in years.

Meliodas doesn't know what to make of it. Every time Elizabeth had ever reincarnated she had no recollection of their past until those fateful three days where she would eventually pass away. He doesn't understand why after millennia of torture this time would be different. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind. He thinks of the beautiful girl so trustingly asleep in his arms and eventually drifts off.

...

 **Lemon Warning**

...

When Meliodas awakes it's to the lewd sounds his Elizabeth makes he doesn't need to even wonder what she's dreaming about as she makes an especially erotic call of his name that's broken up with moans and soundless gasps. He kisses her temple, tasting the thin sheen of sweat that covers her body, he trails kisses from her temple all the way along her jaw before kissing down here neck stopping at her collar bone he decides he's had his fun and leaves her to her dream while he disappears into the shower hoping to have some fun with the hard wood that she gave him awaking to such a sound and heavenly sight. Stripping off the T-shirt and boxers he'd chosen to sleep in to supposedly 'protect' the young girls innocence, he turned on the water and let it heat up before stepping in and letting the water rush over all the curves of his chiselled chest, the sensation of the water always added to his pleasure whilst drowning out any noises he let slip. He grasps his thick girth at its base beginning to pump up and down firmly but slowly to start with, catching the bead of precum on his finger tip he rubs it along himself.

Continuing his ministrations slowly quickening the pace he begins to think about the lovely girl asleep in the room next to him. His dearest Elizabeth, oh how he'd missed her sweet smile and her intoxicating scent. And those noises she'd been making, his memory didn't do them justice. The sweet moans, the lewd cries of his name, the cute gasps she would make when he reached just the right spot. He couldn't take it, he was so turned on he wanted to go next door and take the pretty little temptress asleep in his bed having naughty dreams. He resigned to just having his hot private party for now.

His strokes had become fast in rhythm now, and he could feel the tell-tale signs that his orgasm was approaching. He imagined the tight wet hole of his Elizabeth clamping down around him as she orgasmed and suddenly the thought pushed him over the edge, hot white sticky cum burst from his throbbing cock as he moaned a delicious call of her name. His silver haired -now blond haired beauty.

"Are you okay, Sir Meliodas?" The voice came from the other side of the door, so he'd woke her with that cry had he. His cute little Elizabeth.

* * *

A/N: after over 2 years I updated are you proud of me? You should be. Who missed their dearest Yui?! New season of seven deadly sins brought back my love for our little pairing and I got back into this. So with all my love I hope you enjoy. Won't be entirely too regularly updated but hopefully I'll see it through. Little lemon in there for you. I want to see the steam rising from your rosy cheeks my littles.

With Love,

Your dearest most heavenly beloved Yui!


End file.
